User blog:Reo 54/The Place Where I Drop My Ideas
Hey guys! so... i know i'm not the only one, but i haven't seen anyone else do this so, yeah. let's get to it. So...you probably have gotten those ideas where at first they seem really cool, they might not even be Ben 10 releated, but still they sem cool. But, working on an other new project? Hell no, i have enough already! That's what you would say to that idea. And you forget it with time...Now than there are those ideas that are really cool and you actually want to make it, but still, you have way too much on your hands. What to do? Hmm... I'll just start working on it on my draft wiki...slowly, but maybe one day it will see the light. But now...you kinda start thinking about. Start going into a few Arc ideas, but you ahven't even started writing when you get either bored of this idea, or decide to drop it because of stuff. Now...i get one almost everyday and i want to expand on them, but i sadly never do...so, i have this blog, a storage for my ideas. And the best part is, if you feel like you could take on one of them, than you can have it. You can add anything you want to it, just tell me that you are taking it. Here are my ideas, enjoy Ben 10,000: Bio-Team Ben 10,000: Bio-Team is a series about Ben 10,000. It's probably about the UA Ben 10K. Here's the Plot. Plot When a Powerful Enemy risses from the shadows seeking revenge. It's target, Ben Tennyson. This enemy is to much for Ben alone to handle. Ben is defeated. To defeat this menece, Ben must gather a team. A team of Heroes. Julie, Cooper, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Max, Jimmy (Chrono Spanner), Paradox and Kai. (You can change some Characters like Kai, cooper, Paradox, etc.) Well That about covers the Characters too. A.L.I.E.N. A.L.I.E.N. is a series about a deserter from the organizaion A.L.I.E.N. Plot Demian Charles (The Deserter): My Name is Demian Charles. I'm a fromer A.L.I.E.N. Agent. I was once just a scientist. Then i became a field agent. One day i was sent on a mission with my team. I did something wrong that day. I got bannished from the organization. They've been trying to hunt me down ever since. As for what i did wrong? I saved the alien i had to kill. He told be that he only crashed by accsident. He didn't survive in the end. he saved me. he said that Humans were known as cruel beings. He said that i was kind so he saved me. Now my mission is clear. I'm gonna destroy A.L.I.E.N. and clear the name of the Humans. Neo & Teo 10 Neo 10 Neo 10 is an old idea of Reo 54. It has an other version, but it's not up for taking. This series is linked with Teo 10 (see below this series) Plot In Neo's dimesnsion Neo's Mom gives him a Present from his "father". it's a watch that alowes Neo to turn in to neon Aliens. Now he must start the quest to find a Mystery person, Mr. E. He has a lot of allies. Who is he? And where is he? Also he has Help from his "best" friend Roman. If you want to take this series, you are going to have to take Teo 10 aswell. Before you message someone, read: User blog:Reo 54/Major Idea. Teo 10 Teo 10 is an Old Idea of Reo 54. It has an other version, but it's not up for taking. This Series is linked with Neo 10 (See Above this series) Plot In Teo's Dimension Teo's Father has a watch that transforms in to 10 Elemental Aliens. One day His Father is killed. Teo takes the watch and is going to Kill the person who did it. The peson is Mr. E. Can he find him? and what secrets will he uncover? And how will his friend Omar help? If you want to take this series, you are going to have to take Neo 10 aswell. Before you message someone, read: User blog:Reo 54/Major Idea. Ben 10: Dimension Rift Ben 10: Dimension Rift is the old version of Ethan 15. It's about 17yearold Ben, who travels trough Dimensions A-Z to collect pieces of a Supreme Omnitrix. (An Omnitrix Equpided with a new Poltis Altair) Plot When Paradox comes to Ben for Help, he quckly agrees and goes to Dimension A with out a team. There he meets an Alternate him, An Evil ben. After getting a small piece for the new Supreme Omnitrix he travels to the next. Turns out Ben isn't the only one traveling. Some one is following him. Ben Must collect all the pieces before he is trapped in Dimensions A-Z forever. Not just that, He must defeat this mysterios Enemy, befor ehe destroyed The Dimensions. The Plot has been altered a little bit from the original. The Agents of Time The series follows 3 agents from the Time Agency. The team goes to all kinds of times starting with the age of the dinosaurs and ending with the end of the earth. The series reveals much about time travleing. Overall, the main goal of the agency is to make the history go as it'š supposed to and to stop the creation of paradoxes. The Kings of Infinity (Not official title) The Kings of Infinity are a group of 7 people. Now, they don't know each other, but they are all conected via a certain itam. Each of these 7 items posseses 2 abilities. One is the same for all, the other differs between them. Each iteam allows it's user to stay alive forever, but well it works diferently for every user, it depends on their specie genetics. for those long living ebings like Galvans, they would be impostal, unless killed. But for a specie with a short life, he would recive the item some time after he is reborn. Now untill they are reconected to the item, they don't posses their old memories but as soon as they are reunited, they remember everything. Now some of them have passed it down instead of giving it back to their next life. Now the other ability differs between items, each one has a differnt ability. Some might have the auto healing effect, maybe. Some could read minds. Now one of these Kings has realised that he would have unimaginable power if he would posses all of the items, so he does that. And he will stop at nothing. Nowa young boy has recived an item passed down from his Father who passed away. Now, he must stop this Power hungry villain, because that's what his father was doing. Now inside the item lives his Father's soul, which if not given back to the man's new life form, will pass away. The boy must stop this threat using the power of his item and he has to manage to do it before his father's soul dies. Or you can take one of my alreay existing series! :) #Zane Miller 10 #Kay 12 #BenAlien 10 #Shun 10: Secrets #*Shun 10: Matrix #Transformation (Series) #Omni-Legends #Reo's Alien Arena #Ben 23: Heroverse #Ethan 15 ---- Yeah, that's about it. I will update this blog as i get new ideas, so keep on to check back Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54